The Gift of Love
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Based on the movie of the same name which is based on the short story "The Gift of the Magi" by O.Henry... A holiday Candy and Terry treat. This is a group fic... Reviews please! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift of Love**

_**by Mallory Quinn, Lady Gato, and Candylyna**_**  
**  
**Chapter 1: "A Icy Meeting"**  
_**by Mallory Quinn**_

It was the month of November and it was already very cold and snowing abundantly that year. A young man named Terrence Grandchester was living in his father's castle, Richard Grandchester, the Duke of Grandchester. He had just finished school in one of the best schools in London, the Royal College of Saint Paul, with the best mark of the school. His life was all set; he was promised for years to this very pretty young lady named Elizabeth Barrington. Elizabeth was a lovely girl, charming, funny, but Terrence didn't feel anything special for her; it was just normal friendship. He was in his bedroom and his father was waiting for him in the piano living room.

"_I have to officially ask for Elizabeth_'_s hand in marriage. But I don't have any romantic feelings towards her… Well maybe it's for the best. My father loved my mother, but he still had to leave her because of the stupid society rules…since I'm not in love with Elizabeth, I shouldn't have any problems pretending like my father is pretending with his wife…" he thought._

Terrence was wearing a nice suit. It was black with immaculate white shirt on. He always kept his hair long, despite his father's insistence for them to have a hair cur. He liked his hair long, or he just liked to be a little different from the other boys. He had been a difficult child in school and only his grades made it up to his father. No matter how much Terrence was acting out in school to get his attention, he knew that his son would never fail in class he would never want to be called a failure… So he kept giving money to the nuns as Saint Paul, so they would keep Terrence, and the nuns kept him in their school, despite his bad behaviour.

Terrence arrived in front of the piano living room. Elizabeth was sitting on the Louis XIV style couch. His father saw him and he smiled.

- Terrence, said his father, Elizabeth and her parents are here with her…

Terrence greeted the Barringtons and he went to stand next to his father. His stepmother wasn't in the room.

- And Elizabeth is waiting for you to ask her a question

Terrence looked at Elizabeth. She was very pretty, even beautiful, but he looked at her and it felt all wrong. He looked at his father whose eyes were telling him to start talking. Terrence took a deep breath and said:

- Elizabeth, it seems that our families thing that a union between us would be a good and profitable thing…, said Terry

Elizabeth was looking at him, like she was waiting for something.

- Elizabeth? Said her father, aren't you going to answer him?

- I didn't hear a question, said Elizabeth

That was the most unromantic proposal she had ever heard! Terrence had to restrain himself not to laugh.

- Just say "yes" Lizzie, said her father

Elizabeth was sulking, but Terrence Grandchester was not only handsome but a very very good catch. It was not the time to be difficult.

- Yes, Terrence, I will be your wife…

Terrence looked at her, he didn't ask her to be his wife and she was saying yes anyway!

"_This is nonsense! He thought, are they that desperate for me to marry their daughter?"_

Terrence smiled and remained silent. The duke made a sign to the butler and he approached them carrying a tray with flutes of champagne glasses. Everybody took a glass of champagne.

- To Terrence and Elizabeth, said Mrs. Barrington

- To Terrence and Elizabeth, said the duke

Terrence drank to his engagement thinking it was so ridiculous. Mr and Mrs. Barrington left with their daughter.

- We're invited by the Winston's said Mrs. Barrington, but we need to plan a reception to officially announce your engagement. I will let you know when…

- Very well said the duke, we will be waiting…

- Good bye…

Elizabeth approached Terrence and hugged him, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

- Good bye, my darling, she said

- Good bye Elizabeth, said Terrence who had to stop himself so he wouldn't pull away…

The Barrington left. The duke stayed with his son and they walked back to the piano living room.

- Terrence, what the hell was that?

- What?

- That was the most ridiculous wedding proposal I've ever heard!

- That says a lot about the person who accepted that proposal…

- Terrence! You were trying to sabotage your relationship with Elizabeth

- Well it didn't work didn't it?

- Why are you doing this! I thought since school was over you were more mature… This marriage is good for us especially for you…

- Yes, for me your bastard son?

- Terrence!

- Yes, getting in the Barrington Family would be good for my image and may I'm going to forget my background…

- Terrence…

- Why didn't you marry her father? Why didn't you make an honest woman out of her? She was good enough for you to sleep with but not to marry?

- She didn't want anything to disrupt her career, so she gave me to you…

- She was that cold and just gave her child away? Her acting career was more important than me?

- I'm sorry Terrence, I'm sorry for everything… I'm doing the best that I can

- And your wife too?

- She'll come around

- When? When I'm old and senile?

- I have an appointment with some associates, I'll see you later at dinner time…

- All right dad, I'm going to go for a walk in the park.

Terrence went to change and put on a less expensive suit and he looked like a normal middle class young man. He was coming down the stairs and he met the butler's son, Tom.

- Hey Master Terrence…

- Hi Tom

- Where are you going? Asked Tom

- For a walk in the park

- Sounds boring, said Tom, you want to come to the ice rink with me?

- The ice rink?

- Yes, I'm meeting my girlfriend there

- Well it's better than taking a walk alone in the park

- Great, let's go

- On one condition; no "Master Terrence"

- You can call me Terry when we're alone…

- All right, let's go "Terry"

The two boys left the castle and they walked to the ice rink. There was a lot of people having a lot of fun. It was snowing lightly. Tom looked around and he saw a girl with black hair coming towards on the ice.

- Tommy! She said hugging him

- Annie! He said kissing her on the cheek

- You're finally here! I was getting worried

- Sorry if I worried you, sweetie. This is Terry…

- Hi, said Annie, does he work at the castle too?

- Hi, started Terry, well I…

- Yes, said Tom, he's the cook's son he runs errands for the castle…

Terry opened his mouth and looked at Tom with surprised eyes. He wanted to say something when Annie said:

- What a coincidence, I brought a friend with me too…

Her friend wasn't on the ice and she was walking towards them with her skates on, so she was shaking a little.

- This is Candy, said Annie, Candy this is Tom, I told you about him

- Hi Tom, said Candy

- And his friend Terry, continued Annie

Terry was looking at Candy. She had big green eyes, thick blond hair, held in a bun under le little red hat matching her coat, freckles on her nose her mouth was shaped like a heart. Her lips were pink and they looked so soft. In a few seconds, Terry was dreaming of kissing this girl… Whoa! What the hell was happening to him…

- Hello Tom, Terry, said Candy smiling

- Hi Candy, said Tom

- Hello Miss Freckles, said Terry taking her hand to kiss it.

Annie and Tom burst out laughing.

- Isn't he charming! Said Annie

Candy looked at the young man in question. He was so good looking… but why was he calling her Miss Freckles?

- Maybe you didn't hear Annie say it: my name is Candy…

- But you've got freckles on your nose, so I thought Miss Freckles was more appropriate, said Terry

- Are you trying to be funny?

- No…

- Good! Because you're not succeeding!

Candy wanted to move to go on the ice, since she was shaking. Terry thought she didn't know how to skate, so he wanted to take her with him to impress her. So... he took her by the waist and dragged her to the ice…

- What are doing? Said Candy, let go of me!

- I just want to have a little spin with, don't be afraid, it's going to fun, I can teach you how to skate

- You arrogant fool! Said Candy, who told you I couldn't skate?

- Now now, don't need to be afraid, it's ok, we've all learned how to skate at one time or another…

- Would you let go of me? Said Candy fighting with him on the ice.

Terry was trying to hold on to Candy, but she was fighting him hard and she ended up falling on the ice and her hat fell and her hair came down in cascade on her shoulders, it was so beautiful and Terry was mesmerised.

- Now look what you did? Said Candy upset. My hair!!!!

- I wonder why you keep it in a bun, you should let it on your shoulders, it's so beautiful…

Candy was not in the mood to listen to compliments. Terry was giving her his hand.

- Come on Freckles, let me help you up…

Candy took Terry's hand and pulled him down, so he also fell.

- Hey!!! He said

- Why did you do that? I wanted to help you…

- I don't want your help! Said Candy and don't you ever touch me again!!!! You boar!

Annie approached her friend with Tom and they both helped her up.

- Thanks guys, said Candy leaving them.

She took her skates off and she was walking away. Annie was following her.

- Tom, I'll see you later, bye!!!! Bye Terry!!!

- Bye honey! Said Tom

Terry stood up and left the ice rink with Tom.

- Terry, what was that all about?

- That girl is just wonderful!

- Really? She just called you a boar…

- I know, did you see the fire in her eyes? She was so beautiful when she was angry…

- Terry…

- I want to see her again

- Master Terrence? Said Tom

- I told you to call me Terry when we're out together

- I just want to remind you your position in society…

- You just introduced me as cook's son…

- Master Terrence, it was fun for one afternoon… didn't you just got engaged earlier this morning?

- I barely remember that… all I can think about now is Candy

- Oh my God! She just insulted you!

- I don't care, I want her…

- You want to get insulted again?

- She loves me, said Terry, she just doesn't know it yet…

Tom looked at Terry and shook his head. He had never seen his young master. He had never seen him so passionate about anything, let alone a girl.

**********

Candy was walking and almost running.

- Candy! Wait for me! Said Annie catching up with her

Candy finally stopped and waited for her friend.

- I'm sorry Annie, that guy just made me so angry

Candy's hair was still down.

- Your hair does look beautiful

- Don't start!

- Come on calmed down, he was cute

- He was a lout! How dare he assumed I couldn't skate

- He just wanted to hold you

- Exactly! How dare he touch me without my permission! What kind of girl does he think I am

- Well, a normal girl… any girl would've been flattered to get his attention

- Not me!!!!

- Candy calm down, please…

- We're going to be late, Annie, let's go before we miss our shift…

- Ok but

- Don't talk to me about that lout anymore

- But

- No!

- Fine, let's go, said Annie.

- And you're going to help me fix my hair before the shift starts…

Candy and Annie went to their evening job. Annie was a seamstress and Candy was helping her and helping out.

**********

Terry was having dinner with his father and stepmother, and they had guests over. But he wasn't paying attention to the conversations. His mind was thinking about a young blond girl with freckles on her nose. He felt so happy inside and he never felt like that before.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go;  
Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again  
With candy canes and silver lanes aglow.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Toys in every store  
But the prettiest sight to see is that girl  
With green eyes and freckles on her nose_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**_**  
by Lady Gato**_

Annie and Candy had arrived to their appointment, after a quick change and careful preening. Annie was an up and coming designer of wedding dresses in London. She had apprenticed in the atelier of Madame Valentine in Paris for two years and now sought to make a similar mark for the smart yet conservative London crowd. Madame Valentine had been a court dresser but actively cultivated the high Parisienne society and she had learned much about design and dressmaking.

Candice had been her friend forever, but was not much of an innate sewer like Annie was. Still, she could keep things organized and was great interacting with clients, because she was so warm, her smile was dazzling and she had an outgoing earnestness that helped Annie win clients. Despite her talents, Annie was shy. Prior to Tom, she had pined in vain for another apprentice of Madame Valentine, a young dandy called Archibald Cornwell who could turn out the most beautiful ruffled shirts with no effort. Annie was trying to learn to speak up for herself.

They rang the doorbell and shortly the butler emerged. "Ah yes, Mademoiselle Anne...please do come on in...." He took their wraps and hats and led them past the marbled foyer towards the drawing room. "Now remember, Candy...I'll do the talking...I'm getting better at speaking up..."

Candy reminded, "I just hate when they try to haggle the price down to nothing, your dresses are beautiful and worth it!"

"Yes, Candy but remember, I'm still trying to make a name...and this client is supposed to have the wedding of the year next Summer! I need her!"

Candy kept a slight snort to herself, for they had arrived at the magnificently appointed drawing room. A harpist played in the corner, the walls were covered with oils from the masters, and an inviting fire burned in the fireplace. Two women were there, engrossed with reading plates with details of wedding dresses.

"Mademoiselle Anne, your ladyship..." the butler announced.

The two women looked up, and Candy's first impression was that they were pleasant women, the young bride especially looked sweet and beguiling.

"Oh, how wonderful that you could come on short notice," the mother of the bride said. "We attended the Colchester wedding last season and we absolutely adored the dress you made for her..."

"Thank you, my lady...this is my assistant Candy, she is my right hand," Annie introduced, giving a slight curtsey. Candy gave a slight curtsey as well.

"Very good! We are expecting my niece, who will be the maid of honor...she has some ideas about the dress..." the older woman said, motioning them to sit.

Candy could not help but notice the huge ring on the bride's finger. "Oh! What a..." she was going to say HUGE ring but she knew that would sound so gauche that she quickly corrected herself and said, "Lovely ring! You must be so happy..."

The bride blushed. "Oh yes! I can't wait to work with you on this dress...I have to ..."

Suddenly the pleasant atmosphere was broken by a shrill "Ugh! The streets were so crowded with those unwashed cockneys begging for food! I'm sorry I'm late, Auntie!" An imperious girl flounced in, her up do a mass of chestnut corkscrews. She suddenly wrinkled her nose upon seeing Annie and Candy. "Oh! I didn't realize we had company..." The way she said it was as if she was considering Candy and Annie the unwashed cockneys, despite their own nice dresses.

"Oh, Eliza dear, you would give the Queen's own dressmaker grief! This is Mademoiselle Anne, and her assistant, Candy..." the bride chimed, as if used to her cousin's outbursts. The two assented their greetings but Candy was picking up a not so pleasant vibe from the newcomer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Gift of Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**The Butlers' Ball"**_

_**By Candylyna**_

Eliza barely looked at the two young ladies. Candy felt like she was nothing in front of her.

"_What a horrible young woman, you can feel her meanness just by looking at her" thought Candy _

Annie who was used to be treated like that by some of her customers, didn't seem to mind. She continued chatting with the future bride and this last one was explaining what she wanted … When they were finally done, Candy and Annie left to go back to their apartment.

- Well that was fun, said Candy

- That other girl was horrible! Said Annie

- Well I'm glad I'm not related to her, said Candy

- I don't think anybody would want to be related to that witch!

The two girls burst out laughing and they went home. They shared a small apartment with two small bedrooms.

- I can't wait for The Butlers' Ball, said Annie, our dresses are all done

- I'm not sure I want to go, said Candy

- Why not?

- What if that obnoxious boy is there?

- Who?

- Tom's friend…

- Terry? Oh… well what if he's there, you can ignore him

- You know he's going to barter me…

- Come on Candy, he means no arm, he's quite handsome

- Yes he is…

- So…

- He's also a lout and boar and he's got no manners whatsoever!

- Well I'm not coming!

- Sorry to hear that…

The two girls went to bed. The next day when she met up with Tom, Annie asked him.

- Is your friend coming to the Butlers' Ball?

- No, he's not coming…

- Why not?

- He's got a previous engagement

- Oh…

- Why do you say that?

- Because of Candy…

- What about Candy? Said Tom

- She didn't want to come if Terry was there

- Oh, she can come and have fun, she's not going to meet Terry anytime soon…

- Why do you say it like that?

Tom wanted to tell Annie the truth, but he changed his mind.

- Just that he's going to be busy and won't have time for fun…

- Oh right…

- But why do I feel like you don't want him and Candy to socialise

- Well… Terry is just not the serious kind, he loves to have fun. Candy deserves a man who's going to marry her…

- Right, he's a womaniser?

- No, but…. He's just good for her. She's going to get hurt

- Well she hates him, so no trouble there

- Well I hope she keeps hating him and stays far away from him…

- You can tell Terry to stay away from her…

- I did, but he likes her and he won't listen to me…

- Why don't we just let nature take its course?

- Candy likes him?

- I think she does, she's protesting too much…

- She likes him… oh m God!

- It's out of your hands Tom, said Annie

**********

Candy was indeed thinking about Terry while looking for a job in the news paper. Helping Annie was fun, but she wanted to do something else, by herself. She was thinking about Terry…

"_Why am I still thinking about that obnoxious boy" She thought_

She saw a little add where a woman was looking for Lady companion, to help her out and keep her company.

- This one sounds pretty interesting and not too hard, said Candy, let me go there right away…

Candy looked for the address in the paper; it was on Cherry Tree Lane, number 17, where there was very nice and big town houses. She got to the house and butler opened the door.

- May I help you?

- Yes, I'm here for the add in the paper, said Candy

- Please come in, said the butler

- Thank you

Candy entered the townhouse. It was smelling like baked bread and little cakes. She took her coat off and gave it to the butler.

- Please wait here, Miss…

- White, Candice White…

The butler left her after putting her coat and hat on a hook. He came back a few minutes later to walk her to the living room. She entered and she saw a very beautiful woman smiling at her.

- Hello, said the woman

- Hello, Eleonor Baker? said Candy astonished

- Yes, she said, it's nice to meet you Miss White…

She shook Candy's hand.

- Thank you, Miss Baker, said Candy smiling, I hope the position hasn't been filled yet…

- No, it hasn't. I'm a very picky person when it comes for the people who work for me… That's all I've been doing all day…interviewing potential personal assistants

- What exactly are you looking for? Asked Candy

- I need someone to assist me, keep track of my appointments, run some important errands if need be… Keep me company. I don't really socialise, especially not in a foreign country…

- Yes, you're American. Do you miss your country?

- Yes, I do, but I have to stay here for the moment, until I accomplish my mission

- What mission?

- I'll tell you when the time comes…

- When? Does that mean you're hiring me?

- Yes, I like you… and I feel good with you. If you're going to keep me company, I need to feel good with you and you're the first one since this morning who's making me feel that way…

- Thank you! Miss Baker! Said Candy smiling

- When can you start?

- Tomorrow morning?

- That's perfect! Do you have another job?

- I help my friend Annie, she sews dresses

- Really?

- Very beautiful dresses, wedding dresses

- Well you should bring her along, I need some new dresses for the holidays…

- Oh …, she's going to be so happy to count you among her customers…

- That's settles it. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Miss White

- Good bye, and you can call me Candy

**********

Annie was jumping when Candy told her the news about Eleonor Baker.

- Oh my God! Thank you Candy!!

- Maybe when she goes back to America, she's going to talk about you

- Who knows? Said Annie laughing, by the way I got another order for a wedding dress, the Barringtons; their daughter Elizabeth is getting married

- Well good for her…

- We did see her at the Winston one day, remember?

- She was kind of snobbish, said Candy

- What else is new? We take them the way they are…

- Miss Baker is very nice and not a snob…

- Well some people are just born good

- And some are just born bad!!!

They burst out laughing.

- By the way, Tom told me Terry is not coming to the ball

Candy felt disappointed. She wanted to see him again…

- Ah! Said Candy

- So you can come now, right

- I'll come, said Candy that dress you made is way too beautiful not to be worn

- That's the spirit! Said Annie laughing

- When is the Barrington's appointment?

- Next week… Monday evening…

- I'll come with you, since it's in the evening… Miss Baker will be at the theatre and I will be free to go.

- Great!

**********

Candy started her job at Eleonor Baker's the next day. She went there with Annie on the first day and the famous actress ordered several dresses from Annie.

- I hope you're going to like my work said Annie

- Well if what Candy and you are wearing is any indication, I'm going to be very please indeed…, said Eleonor

Annie smiled shyly. She made plans with and took money to buy the material she needed for the dresses and she started working. Candy's work was a joy, she helped out, took appointment for the actress over the phone but mostly she would keep her company and chat with her. Life was going fine for both girls.

**********

At the castle on the day of the ball, Terry had an appointment with Elizabeth for a charity event. The staff was getting ready for the Butlers' Ball. The door bell rang and Terry went to open, since the whole staff was getting ready for their party. It was a messenger with a message from Elizabeth.

- Miss Barrington is apologising, but she is not feeling well, she won't be able to go with you to the charity event.

- Oh, said Terry was relieved, is she going to be all right? Has she seen a doctor?

- Yes, she's going to be fine, and the doctor came to see her

- Well give Miss Barrington my best wishes, and thank you for the information

- Good bye Master Grandchester.

Terrence closed the front door. His father who was ready to leave with his wife saw him at the door.

- Who was it Terrence?

- A messenger from Elizabeth, she's indisposed and cannot make it tonight

- Oh… what are you going to do without an escort son?

- I'm not going…I'm going to stay here and read

- You can still come with us…

- No, it's ok father. I'm going to be fine

- Very well, have a good evening.

- Good night father, said Terry

Mrs. Grandchester arrived and she left with the duke. Terry was about to go upstairs, when the butler arrived.

- Is the Master gone, Master Terrence

- Yes, Miles, said Terry

- We're going to the Butler's Ball, if you have nothing to do, you can come with us

- Really? But…

- Come on Master Terrence, everybody is leaving, you're going to bore yourself to death here alone…and you're already dressed up

- Right… why not?

- Even you're going to be the man with the most expensive suit….

Tom arrived to get his father.

- Dad…?

- Master Terrence is coming with us

- What? Said To

- Yes, he's going to be bore to death here all alone, so he might as wee com and dance with us…

- Ok, it's great to have you with us, even if you look to clean to be poor…

- Leave him alone, said his father, let's go

Terry pulled Tom on the side.

- Is Candy going to be there?

- No, she said she was not coming

- Darn… I almost feel like staying home, what's the use of me going, if I'm not going to see her…

- Master Terrence, you have a fiancée…

- Tom, I don't need you to remind me of my duty…

- Candy is a good girl… don't hurt her

- I have no intention of hurting her, I like her a lot

- You can't be with her…

- Tom, I just want to go to the dance where the girl I can't stop thinking about, won't be there…so relax…now, shall we go?

**********

Candy was wearing a beautiful green dress made by Annie. It was very elegant; with a long skirt and short sleeves. Annie's dress was blue with a slightly difference with Candy's. They both looked very beautiful. They were looking at the people dancing, there was a young woman with a dress full of strings and little balls hanging everywhere.

- Millie Boone, refused to get her dress made by me, whispered Annie, now look at what she's wearing… her bedspread…

- Don't be ridiculous, whispered Candy without cracking a smile, she's wearing her drapes!!!

Candy and Annie burst out laughing. Millie Boone had been mean to both girls. Someone put their hands in front of Annie's eyes.

- Guess who? Said a voice

- Tom! Said Annie turning around to hug him

- You look beautiful, said Tom kissing her hand

- You look handsome too…

- Candy, said Tom surprised

- Good evening Tom, said Candy with a smile

- It's good to see you here, said Tom a little uneasy

Candy thought Tom's attitude was kind of a little odd.

- Would you ladies excuse, said Tom walking to the door

Terry was walking towards Tom. Candy saw Terry coming, her heart was rejoicing, but she pretended in front of Annie.

- I thought you said she wasn't going to come? She said to Annie

- That's what Tom told me…

Terry arrived at Tom's level and said when he saw Candy from afar.

- I thought you said she wasn't going to be here? He told Tom

- That's what Annie told me, said Tom, but Master Terrence, leave her alone

- Tom, I didn't go looking for her, and there is no way I'm ignoring the object of my affection…

- The object of your… But Master Terrence…you're engaged to be married

- That doesn't mean I cannot enjoy the company of a beautiful girl…

- Actually that's exactly what it means…

- Tom relax, I know what I'm doing

Tom looked powerless as Terry was walking towards Candy and Annie. He arrived at their level and he stopped. He took Annie's hand and kissed it.

- Annie, you look lovely, he said

- Thank you Terry, said Annie blushing

He then turned to Candy, he looked in the eyes, they had a connection, he was sure of it. He took her hand and kissed it. Terry was wearing white gloves, unlike the other men at the ball. Candy thought he had somehow more elegance and more class than the rest of the men in the room.

- Candy, he said, you look beautiful, more beautiful than I remember

- Thank you, said Candy

A young man came to invite Candy to dance and she said yes and left with him. Tom took Annie for dance. Terry invited another girl and Candy was looking at them, secretly hoping Terry doesn't fall for her…

"_What on earth am I thinking? He's obnoxious… but oh so charming!!! Oh my God! I like him!!! And I'm jealous!" She thought outraged_

She was so upset by her realisation that she stepped on her dancing partner's foot.

- I'm so sorry, she said confused

The young man smiled at her.

- It's all right, you're so beautiful that I can forgive you anything

Candy smiled and she tried to concentrate on her dance, but her mind was with Terry. They would stare at each other during the dance, without dancing with each other. Candy was dancing with an older man, who was rather rude in his movement, she was very uncomfortable… Terry who was not dancing, decided to cut in…

- Excuse me sir, may I cut in? He asked

- No, you may not, said the man

- I beg your pardon sir, but this is my sister and I have an urgent message from our mother

- Oh, said the man, in that case…by all means

The man let go of Candy and Terry stepped in and they started dancing.

- Aren't you going to thank me? Said Terry

- I don't remember asking you for anything, I was doing fine…

- That man was shaking you like a cocktail!

- And you were looking for a way to dance with me…

- And I succeeded… and I don't think I was in your dance book, since you probably thought I wasn't going to be here

- You are correct, said Candy, so thank you for saving me…

Candy smiled and Terry was so happy.

- Finally a little smile, I was beginning to think I was doomed to get only your angry face…

Candy burst out laughing feeling good. Terry was laughing with her. When the dance was over, another young man came to dance with Candy, since he was next on her book. But Terry refused to let her go and continued dancing with Candy.

- Oh!!! Said Candy you are the rudest man I've ever met!!!! How dare you! Let go of me…!

- No, I'm not done dancing with you…

- But I'm done! Said Candy

Everybody could see that they were arguing. The young man who was blown off by Terry approached them again…

- I thing the lady doesn't want you dance to continued

- Why don't you get away from here, said Terry pushing him

The young man bumped into another couple, who bumped into another, then another, then Candy and Terry and they both fell on the floor, and of course, Candy's hair lost it's hair pins and fell on her shoulders…

- Oh… Oh my God! Not again! Said Candy

- You're hair looks better down anyway, said Terry smiling approaching her

- You get away from me! Said Candy, you're a plague!!!

Candy stood up, embarrassed and humiliated and ran to the ladies room to fix her hair. Annie, who saw her, followed her. Terry was still on the floor and Tom helped him up.

- Well we can all say that didn't quite how you planed…. Said Tom

- We had a connection Tom

- Yes, for 30 seconds, then you had to be rude to her again…I thought you were one of the upper class people…

- That girl brings out the best and the worst in me, said Terry

- Just let her be, said Tom, it could be a clean break

- I have to apologise to her…

- Master Terrence…

- You wouldn't want me to be rude to the lady again…

- Why not? I never stopped you before…

- Tom…I like Candy…

- You're engaged to me married!!!!

- I'm not married yet, said Terry

- Oh my God!

Candy was with Annie in the ladies' room, trying to fix her hair.

- Candy, are you all right? Did you hurt yourself when you fell

- No, I'm fine…I just feel so ridiculous and stupid

- It was an accident, said Annie fixing his hair

- That he caused because he wouldn't let go of me, again!!!!

- I have to say, you two are a cracker together, said Annie laughing

Candy couldn't help but laugh too.

- I don't want to see him again

- Well at least let him apologise, said Annie

- That's if he's polite enough to do so… he was so rude!!!

- Candy admit it, he's the most charming man in the ballroom, the most elegant too…

- He's the only one with gloves…, he somehow feels out of place among all the butlers and maid

- He's the cook's son said Tom, continue Annie

- Yeah, somehow it sound untrue…

- Maybe he spends his time observing the boss' son, said Annie

The girls were done fixing Candy's hair and they went back to the ball. Terry was waiting for Candy.

- Candy, said Terry

- Yes, she said

- I want to apologise for my rude behaviour

Candy looked at him.

- Apology accepted, said Candy

Terry smiled.

- Would you care to go for a walk with me and breathe some fresh air? Asked Terry

- I'm not sure I should, said Candy

- Why not? Said Terry

- Well I've met you twice and both time I ended up falling and get my hair messed up…

- I promise to behave like a gentleman…

- All right, said Candy

Candy went to get her cape and Terry his coat, then they went for a walk. They were talking and Candy was laughing.

- I love your laugh, said Terry and I love your hair… and I like you're the freckles on your nose

- You are a smooth talker, said Candy

- I only speak the truth…

"_Why did I have to meet her now, that I'm engaged to Elizabeth?" thought Terry_

- You got the most beautiful hair I've ever seen and it's so long too

- Yes, I haven't cut it in years

- Why is that?

- Because I love long hair, she said and I wouldn't cut it for all the money in the world

- I hope you keep it forever…

- It's getting late, said Candy, do you have the time?

- It's almost 11 o'clock, said Terry taking a beautiful gold watch from his pocket

Candy saw the watch.

- May I? She said handing he hand

- Please, said Terry giving her the watch

- It's beautiful, she said

- It was my grandfather's I've always liked it as a child, so he gave it to me… it's my most precious possession…

- Aren't you afraid you're going to lose it? You should get a chain to go with it…

- Yes… maybe one day, said Terry

- We have to go back to the ball, they're going to announce who's the belle of the ball…

- All right, said Terry

They went back to the ball just in time to hear :

- The loveliest lady of the ball is Miss Candice White…

Candy opened her mouth in stupor… Terry and the others were clapping their hands. Someone put a little crown on Candy's head and urge her to dance and she chose Terry. They danced, pictures were taken and the party continued for another hour, before being over.

Terry and Tom took Candy back to their little apartment. Terry took Candy aside.

- Would you meet me at the park tomorrow? He asked

- Tomorrow, Sunday? What time? Said Candy

- How about around 5 pm…

- All right

- I'll come and pick you up here

- I'll be waiting, said Candy smiling

Terry kissed her hand and Tom kissed on the lips. Candy and Terry looked at them and they looked at each other. Both knew it was too soon, but the violence of their feelings were overwhelming. Terry wanted to kiss her lips for so long, so he did…

Candy was surprised but she responded to the kiss. When he stopped, she slapped him!!!

- How dare you? She said

- What? I wanted to kiss you said Terry a little upset

- Without my permission? Said Candy

- I didn't see you pull away, said Terry

- You lout! Said Candy turning away

Tom was looking at the scene shaking his head. Annie approached Terry.

- Terry, she said, apologise and ask properly

- What? But…

- Do you want her angry at you again?

- No, but…she…

Terry stopped arguing. He didn't ask for her permission, he was at fault. So he approached Candy who was sulking.

- I apologise for kissing you without your permission, said Terry

Candy turned around and smiled.

- Apology accepted, why do I sound like a broken record?

- It's the second time I had to apologise and it's the second time you say those words…, he said smiling

- Thanks for the explanation…

- May I kiss you good night?

- Yes, you may…

Terry took her in his arms and she put her arms around his neck and their lips were welded…They were both take on cloud nine.

Annie and Tom were looking at them. Tom was shaking his head, but he had to admit, that he had never seen a couple with more chemistry than Candy and Terry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Gift of Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Blossoming Love"**_

_**By Mallory Quinn  
**_

The next morning Candy woke up walking on a cloud… She had barely slept that night and when she did, it was to dream about Terry and his kisses. She was so happy. She was signing while she got ready and Annie heard her.

- Candy?

- Good morning Annie, said Candy laughing

- You're a happy camper!

- I am! I feel light light like a feather!

- Terry!

- Yes! I can't believe I couldn't stand him at first!

- You're in love with him…

- I've never felt this way before… if that's love, well yes! I'm in love with him…

- Oh Candy I'm so happy for you…

- He's coming to pick me up at 5, I don't know how I'm going to make it until then

- Well you can help me with the Barrington wedding dress for tomorrow night

- All right.., said Candy smiling

**********

At the Grandchester's castle, the morning had started fine. The Duke was having breakfast in the dining room with his wife and his son. The butler brought the Sunday paper to the duke. This last one was eating a croissant, took a sip of coffee, opened the paper and almost choked … he started coughing continuously. His wife got worried.

- Are you all right dear? She said

The duke continued coughing. A maid near by, brought him a glass of water…

- Here you are Your Grace, she said

- Thank you, he said, drinking and finally calming down

- Are you all right father? Said Terry

- No! He said, what were you doing last night?

- Why?

- Because it's on the first page of the Sunday paper!!!! He yelled throwing the paper at Terry

Terry took the paper and looked at it. There was a picture of him with Candy at the Butler's ball.

- Oh, that's a pretty nice shot of me, he said

- You think t his is funny? Said his father enraged

- I have a feeling that if I say "yes", you're not going to be happy

- You're front page news at… the ridiculous Butlers' Ball!!!!

- Try not to sound to disgusted when you say that, said Terry…

- Terrence! You're engaged to be married to the Barrington girl!!!! What do you think they're going to say when they see you in front page at the Butlers' Ball!!! ???

Terry was waiting for him to make a crack about Candy, but the duke seemed more upset about Terry's presence at the ball, then about the girl he was with on the picture.

- That I'm a very nice young man who's father, not only was one of the sponsors of the Butlers' Ball, but who actually asked his son to make an appearance and make sure everything was fine…

The duke remained silent, as Terry's reasoning was not that bad after all…

- I have to admit, that would be a plausible explanation, sad the duke

- What other explanation could there be? Said Terrence

- That you foolishly followed the help to the stupid ball? Said his stepmother

- Mrs. Grandchester, said Terry, when I need your opinion, I'll ask for it!

- Right, said the duke, your friendship with the young Tom seemed to have impaired your way of thinking! So from now on, I forbid you to socialise with that young lad, you hear me…

- Thanks a lot Mrs. Grandchester; said Terry, you had to bring the attention to Tom!

- Terrence, you will cease your ridiculous friendship with the butler's son! Did I make myself clear?

- Yes father, said Terry sulking

- Now I have to go do some damage control with the Barringtons, said the duke leaving the room

- He is his mother's son… from the streets…, said the stepmother

- You leave my mother out of this! Said Terry angry hitting his fist on the table making everything on it move

- You've never been a mother to me! Said Terry

- Why would I take care of another woman's bastard child?

- Maybe that's why God chose not to give you children, said Terry, you don't deserve them!!!

- You bloody bastard!

He stood up and left the dining room. Mrs. Grandchester was sulking cursing Terry out loud.

Terry got a phone call from Elizabeth a little later.

- Dearest, she said, I saw your picture in the paper…

- Elizabeth dear, how are you this morning?

- I'm fine… just a little tired

- I'm glad to hear that

- I was saying; I saw your picture in the Sunday paper

- Yes, I'm looking at it right now

- You actually when to the Butlers' Ball?

- Yes, I did

- But Terry, that was a ball for the help, for people beneath us social level…

- They're people, Elizabeth, they're not animals…

- Yes, but…

- My father was one of the sponsors of the event…

- I'm just having trouble imagining you dancing with all the butlers, maids, gardeners, cooks…

- Why? They are human beings…

- Oh but Terrence…

- Elizabeth, they are the people working for us and they deserve to be treated right… you wouldn't want to make your cook angry and get some bad cooking that would make you ill…

Elizabeth remained silent. She had been sick last night because of what she ate… maybe she should treat the help better, after all they sometimes have their lives in their hands…

- All right Terrence, she said, I forgive you…

- You forgive me? I'm not apologising and I didn't ask for your forgiveness. You were indisposed last night, so I made other arrangements to spend my evening, that's all.

- Oh Terrence, you are so insensitive sometimes! Seeing you on that picture with another girl…

- I have things to do Elizabeth, said Terrence, if you have nothing else to say to me…

- Just don't forget about our date tomorrow night…

- I will pick you up at 8 pm.

- I'll be ready.

Elizabeth hung up the phone. She was furious! That was that seamstress aid in the picture…

**********

All Terry could think about was his date with Candy. After kissing Candy, he knew he didn't need any other woman in his life. He was going to tell his father that he wanted to break up his engagement to Elizabeth Barrington, when the time is right. He had to see Candy again and make sure they're on the same page… before he disrupts his whole life… And he had to also, tell Candy the truth about his identity… What was supposed to be an innocent game, became something so serious and now Candy will not be happy to have been lied to…He was not out of the woods yet.

It was 5 pm when Terry arrived in front of Candy's building. She was waiting for him with her beautiful red coat, and her matching hat.

- Hello, he said

- Hi, said Candy

- It's good to see you

- It's good to see you too, said Candy smiling, did you see the paper?

- Yes, said Terry smiling, nice picture

- I thought so too… I cut it up and I'm going to frame it…

- Good idea, I should keep mine too…

- Yes, you should. One day you will tell your children about it…

Children… was Candy thinking about her children with Terry?

- Where are we going, to the park? Asked Candy

- I would like to take you to a little restaurant I know, where the food is good…, he said

- So we're going to be inside?

- Yes…

- Good because it's cold today, I didn't want to spend too much time in the park

- I was going to keep you warm, said Terry with a sensual voice

Candy smiled and looked at him.

- Oh, well let's hope you get the occasion to show me how warm you can be...

They both left for the restaurant holding hands. The little place was not a place that didn't attract the eyes, but the inside smelled good and it was warm. They had a little table in a corner and they ordered the food and they were talking. Candy laughed at Terry's stories from college; he was imitating the voice of the nuns while he was talking.

- You were quite the comedian! She said, have you ever thought about acting?

- Acting? Said Terrence with a little voice

He thought about his mother the actress, who abandoned him, whom he had been refusing to see… Acting, sounded fun… but since his father told him his mother abandoned him for her acting career…he kind of didn't like actors or acting all together.

- No, I'm not an actor… I wouldn't be comfortable on stage, he said a little dryly

- Oh, sorry. It was just a suggestion, said Candy

- Don't apologise, I'm sorry, it's not your fault, he said nicely

He took her hand and kisses it. Candy smiled. She had felt Terry's hostility when she talked about actors. So she decided not to tell him about her new job at Eleonor Baker's.

There was a piano in the restaurant and a man was playing some classic and some couples were dancing. Terry invited Candy to dance with him. Candy accepted and they were dancing slowly. Candy had her head on Terry's shoulder… the moment was magic.

Terry walked Candy back to her apartment door.

- You could've left me downstairs, she said

- I just wanted to make sure you got in safe and sound

- All right, said Candy smiling

- I can't see you tomorrow, I have things to do, said Terry, but I can come on Tuesday evening to see you…

- Tuesday evening is fine, said Candy smiling, around 7 pm?

- 7 pm it is and I have to talk to you about something important too

- What?

- Tuesday evening, said Terry smiling.

- All right…

Terry leaned and kissed her on the lips. Annie opened the door and Tom wanted to walk out.

- Oh, said Annie smiling sorry

Candy and Terry stopped and smiled.

- So Good night, said Terry, good night Annie

- Good night Candy, said Tom

- Bye, Terry, Tom, said Candy

- Bye! Said Annie

Tom and Terry left the girls apartment and the building. Tom was walking with Terry.

- I got scolded by my father, said Tom

- About our friendship? Sorry about that…

- It's not your fault, that picture in the paper didn't make the Master happy. What about you and Candy

- I'm going to tell her the truth on Tuesday evening…

- Oh… what about your engagement?

- I'm going to end it Tuesday morning… and no matter the out come, I'm going to be with Candy

- You're ready to give up the easy life for her?

- Who said being rich was easy? Said Terry, but yes, if my father throws me out because of that… I will leave all the money, just to be with her…

- You love her that much

- I never thought I would love someone that much after so little time…

- Good luck Master Terrence

- Thanks, I'm going to need it.

**********

The next day was a busy one for Candy and Annie. This last one had several customers to see and without Candy it took her a little more time. She decided to look for another aid. Candy was at Eleonor's and she enjoyed her work. She was taking care of Eleonor's schedule for the day, she would cut up articles in the paper that would talk about her play and her performance of the night before… She would sit with her during her meals and chat with her; they would compare America and England. Candy was about to leave when they started a new topic of conversation:

- It's the month of November, and on the fourth Thursday of November, we celebrate Thanksgiving in America

- Thanksgiving?

- Yes, it's a holiday. We bake a turkey, with sweet potatoes, and kind of good stuff…and we eat it with our families and friends and we say grace and what we're thankful for that year

- That sounds like fun, said Candy

- I wanted to have a Thanksgiving dinner and I'll invite some of my colleagues, would you like to come with your friends?

- I can come, but I'm not sure about my friends…

- Anyway if they can come just bring them, the turkey is going to be big enough…

- Thank you Miss Baker the fourth Thursday of November, that's in two weeks…

- Yes…

- Thank you for the invitation

- I might even explain the tradition to my guests who don't celebrate Thanksgiving either…

- That would be good, so I can learn something new…, now I have to go. Annie is going to the Barrington's for their daughter's wedding dress…for a fitting

- Oh… well good night then. I'll see you tomorrow morning.

- Good night Miss Baker.

Candy was supposed to meet Candy in front of the Barrington's Residence; she got there a few minutes late.

- Annie! She said arriving, sorry I'm late honey

- It's ok, I just got here…

- Let me help you with your bags, said Candy

- Thanks sweetie

The two girls entered the property, they rang the door and a butler opened the door to them.

- Miss Elizabeth is expecting you ladies, she in the bleu living room with her cousin… this way please, he said showing the way…

"_Great! Said Candy the mean girl is here!"_

Candy and Annie looked at each other with eyes saying.

"_Just our luck…!" _

They followed the butler to the blue living room. Elizabeth was there with her dear cousin, sipping on a cup of tea.]

- Miss Anne, you're finally here! Said Elizabeth

- I'm sorry, said Candy, she was waiting for me, I came from my job

Elizabeth looked at Candy with killer eyes for a second it was so fast, no body saw it.

- Let's get started, said Annie, I'm hoping the alterations I've made to your dress are fine with you…

- If the wedding dress makes me look like you friend Candy was in the Sunday paper, said Elizabeth with a dry tone

Candy who was helping Elizabeth put her dress on, was startled. What the hell was going on? Why the sudden hostility?

- You didn't like the dress Miss Elizabeth? Asked Annie

- I think it was very pretty and wasted on a stupid Butler's Ball, said Elizabeth

- Yeah, said Eliza, that dress was worth a ball in Buckingham Palace! How could you waste it on a stupid Butlers' Ball?

- Well, said Candy, since I don't think I'm ever going to be invited to Buckingham Palace, I wore it for the Butlers' Ball

Then the conversation shifted to other things. Elizabeth's fitting was over… Eliza decided to say something.

- You know what, dear cousin? It's a pity you didn't go with Terrence to the ball…

Candy's heart jumped. "Terrence"?

- I wasn't feeling good, said Elizabeth, so Terrence went to the Butlers' Ball alone, his father the duke of Grandchester was one of the sponsors, he was suppose to make a appearance, but apparently he stayed for the whole night and danced with the belle of the ball, that would be you, Candy…

Candy's heart's had just exploded in her heart.

- What? Said Candy

- The man you danced with at the ball, when the picture was taken, is my fiancé, the son of the duke of Grandchester…, said Elizabeth

- Oh really, I had no idea, said Candy with a voice she wanted calm

Annie was packing her stuff and Candy was helping her.

- So I met the groom and I didn't know about it…, said Candy

There was a ring at the door. But Candy didn't pay attention, her heart was bleeding and she had to look calm so Elizabeth wouldn't see how upset she was. The butler arrived announcing:

- Master Terrence, your ladyship

Terrence came into the living room and he stopped when he saw Candy and Annie. He was stunned frozen on the spot. He was as elegant as he was at the Butlers' Ball. Elizabeth walked to him and hugged him.

- Terrence darling, you're in advance! I just finished my fitting … this my seamstress, Miss Anne and her aid Candy, but you already know Candy from the Butlers' Ball since you danced with her and all, after she was crowned…

Terry was looking at Candy. Elizabeth was trying to hurt Candy and for that Terry was upset. But Candy finding out from Elizabeth who he really was the worst thing that could happened to their relationship.

- Yes, Miss White, said Terry, you're as beautiful as you were the other night and a very good dancer. It was a pleasure dancing with you. I think I told you that…

- Maybe, I don't remember, Master Grandchester, said Candy

- Let's go Candy, said Annie, good night everybody

And she walked to the front door.

- Miss Elizabeth, Master Grandchester, said Candy leaving

- Good night, said Terry

The two ladies left the mansion. Elizabeth and her cousin didn't say anything. They were observing Terry.

- Why aren't you ready Elizabeth? We're late already

- Oh I'm going to get ready… I wanted you to meet my seamstress

- Why? Said Terry

- Well you did dance with her aid at the stupid Butlers' Ball…

- So what was this? Rubbing in her face that I'm yours? Said Terry upset

- I was jealous…, said Elizabeth

- Why? Because of the picture in the paper? I thought I explained to you why I was there…

- I just wanted to make sure that Candy knew you weren't available

- Oh my God! How petty of you!!! I don't feel so good all of a sudden, I'm going back home…

- What? But Terrence…, said Elizabeth upset

- We're already late for the concert, said Terrence walking to the door and taking his coat, Good night Elizabeth…

The front door opened and Terrence was gone. He took a carriage to Candy and Annie's address, to see if he could speak to Candy.

Candy and Annie finally arrived home and Candy ran to her room burst into tears. Annie put her stuff away and she went to console her.

- I'm so sorry Candy, she said

- How could he lie to me like that!? He's not only rich, but he's marrying that witch!!!!

- And Tom lied to us! He introduced him to us!!! He knew he was the boss' son!!!!

Candy was crying, Annie was sad Tom lied to her. When there was a knock on the door. It was Terry. Annie refused to open the door.

- Who is it? She asked

- It's me Terry! Let me talk to Candy

- Go away Terry! She doesn't want to talk to you!

- Annie please just opened the door…

- No! Go away Terry, you're not from our world… just leave us alone…

Terry pounding on the door, was disturbing the neighbours, so he decided to leave.

- All right, I'm going. Tell Candy I'm sorry…

Terry went back to his castle. Candy cried herself to sleep and Annie was upset with her boyfriend.

Terry tried to see Candy the following days, but he was unable to see her. She always managed to get away without him seeing her. He was very unhappy and wasn't calling Elizabeth anymore and refused to take her phone calls. She even came to the castle and he refused to see her. His father wasn't aware of what was happening since Elizabeth didn't tell her parents that she ruined her friendly relationship with Terry… Terry was barely sleeping and was always in a bad mood. His mother was his target when he was in a very bad mood.

Almost two weeks after the events. Terry was going to the ice rink when he met Elizabeth at the door.

- Terrence, please forgive me… I'm sorry, why are so upset?

- You didn't trust me, Elizabeth, what's a relationship without trust?

- Terrence

- Our marriage is an arranged one…

- Terrence please…

- I'm going out, he said

- Where are you going

- Ice skating, said Terry, unless that's beneath you too…

- I can't skate, but I can learn if you teach me, said Elizabeth

- There should be people there to help you, I'm not a teacher…

Terry walked away and Elizabeth followed him to the ice rink. He put on his skates and on the ice. Elizabeth also put some skates on, but she could stay on the ice without help so she sat on a bench. Terry wasn't even looking at her. She was sulking alone on the bench while people were having fun skating… Terry was skating fast and he got lost in the crowd. He saw a girl with the same coat as Candy by a tree on the other side of the rink…

**********

Annie was still sulking the next day when Tom came to see her the next day.

- I'm sorry, it was suppose to be for one afternoon, I had no idea he was going to fall for Candy!!!! I told him to leave her alone

- You couldn't tell us the truth? We found out in the most humiliating way

- Terrence was planning to tell Candy tomorrow night on their date…

- Well there's not going to be any date now!!!

- I'm sorry sweetie, said Tom taking her in his arms

- It's not your fault; he's your boss… I forgive you. But no more lies!

- I promise said Tom taking her lips.

Candy spent her time working to forget about Terry. So she won't meet him at her door, she stayed at Eleonor's and wasn't going back home to her apartment with Annie. Eleonor was glad with the new sleeping arrangement. She would come back from the theatre and Candy would be there to talk with her … Sometimes they would go to the theatre together.

Two weeks later, Eleonor was at the theatre earlier than usual, so Candy had the afternoon free and she decided to go skating… The ice rink, where she met Terry for the first time…When she thought about that day, she forgets how angry she got that day, and only remembered meeting Terry and looking into his sapphire eyes. She was skating peacefully when she felt someone holding her by the waist.

- Guess who? She heard

- You! Let go of me

- Easy, you don't want to repeat our first meeting…

- I'm going to scream, I swear

- I'm going to let you go quietly, you see…

- Leave me alone said Candy going to sit on a bench behind some bushes…

- Candy please let me explain…

- You're the duke's son, engaged to be married to Elizabeth Barrington, what is there to be said?

- I want to explain the situation, you don't know everything… Please Candy… Give me the benefit of the doubt…Please Candy, if I even meant anything to you… if you don't want to see me anymore after that, I'm going to leave you alone…

Candy looked at him. Terry was in front of her begging… She was happy to see him, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, he was engaged to another woman! But she missed him so much.

- I've tried waiting for you at your apartment building…

- I don't leave there anymore, I live at my work place now…

- To avoid me?

- Yes, she said, I have to go…

- Candy, please…

- All right, I'm going to be busy for the next couple of days, why don't you come on Thursday evening

- What's the address

- 17 Cherry Tree Lane…

- I know where the street is, not too far from the park

- We can have dinner and then we can talk

- Your boss is going to be fine with it?

- She said I could invite some friends if I wanted to…

- Thank you Candy, said Terry moved, I'll see you on Thursday then…

- Bye Terry…

Candy left. Terry went back on the ice and to Elizabeth who was trying to skate with the help of a cute young man…

- Terrence she said, look, I can skate…

Terry looked at her. He didn't feel anything looking at Elizabeth, when he felt his heart jump and fire inside his body when he saw Candy a few minutes earlier… He was going to see her on Thursday, he couldn't wait…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Unexpected on Thursday**_**  
by Lady Gato**_

Eliza strode furiously through the snowy streets of London. She was on her way to visit her friend Louise. Usually she would have taken her finest carriage but she had been so upset that she would rather stomp out her frustration in the cool air. Her machiavellan mind was still trying to sort out how she would work the most recent turn of events to her advantage.

For you see, Eliza Leegan wasn't the only one who knew and kept juicy secrets. She had nursed a secret crush on Terrence Grandchester for years. She was devastated when it was clear her uncle and the Duke of Grandchester had cut some secret deal for their families and were going to arrange the marriage between their only offspring. She had been hoping her own pussilanimous father would approach the Duke first (her own mother was in favor of this union and berated her husband for letting the "big catch" go), even though when it came to the English hierarchy, the Barringtons would always trump the Leegans. The delicious snare of Grandchester with that annoying, flat nosed, frizzy haired freak in the front page of the paper had been delicious… Elizabeth had thrown a hissy fit, but not out of wounded love, it was of affronted pride. Eliza alone knew about her cousin Elizabeth's pining in vain for a smelly zookeeper she had met a year ago at the Blue River Zoo, some loser called Albert who reeked so much of skunk that Eliza could not fathom what in the world Elizabeth Barrington would or could see… Eliza alone knew that Elizabeth Barrington was only going to marry Grandchester out of duty and was dreading to say "farewell" to that beastly zookeeper. But now with Grandchester hobnobbing with the hired help and Elizabeth's response, Eliza knew she had window of opportunity to cause the sort of mischief she excelled at…and perhaps finally get her mitts on that dashing Terry all for herself….she was smugly envisioning herself on his arm when she stopped short…there, a few metres from her…there he was! A sly smile curled on her lips. Controlling herself she elegantly walked over…

Terrence was nervously playing with hands. He was not of such nature, but he knew he was treading on thin ice with Candice and was running out of time to right things, the way he wanted them to go. For starters, he wanted to make amends to Candice at this dinner party she invited him to. He had stopped when he saw the florist, perhaps a nice bouquet would help things along. "I don't want anything ordinary or cheap looking…" he had indicated to the florist, who upon seeing the young man in front of him and from the inflections in his voice, knew he was dealing with a proper gentleman. "How about roses, my lord? They are precious this time of year…what color?"

Terrence had been caught off guard. The gift of flowers was color coded, he knew all too well…yellow was for friendship, red was for passion….that was his first and obvious choice but he had chastised himself and reminded himself he had to proceed carefully. The florist saw the conundrum in the young man's eyes and suggested "I say, I have a few blooms from a very rare white rose that a famous American botanist created, called "Sweet Candy". If you are looking for something exceptional and if guineas are not your concern, then…"

"I'll take them!" Terrence exclaimed. Perfect! White! Symbol of purity. For he felt that despite the tangled mess he was currently in, the love he felt for Candice was true and pure, and he was sure that she thought the same. Otherwise, how could they have fallen in love so quickly. The florist had smiled and excused himself, for he had to go back into the small hothouse he had on the premises. Terrence had been so pleased with his exquisite choice that he had not noticed the young lady next to him.

"I declare, Terrence Grandchester, you must be thinking very much of Elizabeth dear, you haven't returned my greeting!"

Terrence felt as if he had heard nails on a chalkboard. He turned and the fawning face of Eliza looked up at him in a way that made his skin crawl. "Oh…Miss Leegan…fancy meeting you here…" he said, hiding his panic…how long had she been aware of his presence here?

"Here you go my lord!" The florist announced and Terry almost panicked. Was this fox Eliza going to ask him where he was going with the bouquet? He wouldn't put it past her…his mind scrambled to find some sort of entreaty when she herself exclaimed "Ooooohhhh! What a lovely bouquet!!! It smells so wonderful!! Elizabeth will be so pleased to receive them!!!" she was wondering at the choice of color, wouldn't a fiancée send his beloved RED roses? "Ah, shall we send them, my lord? Do you have a card to include?"

Terry was trapped now…the bouquet would have to end up at Elizabeth Barrington now… Eliza had caught him.

"Er…yes, of course," he fumbled with one of his calling cards.

"Listen, I was just going to see Elizabeth right now…I'll be glad to take them to you!" Eliza offered, gleefully anticipating the face her cousin would make upon receiving the wrong colored roses.

Terry saw his way out, although he would have to spare the rare blooms. "By all means, if you don't mind…"

"Of course not!" She haughtily took the bouquet box from the florist and flounced out. "What a nice idea, white roses for your beloved in the dead of winter!" she marched off with an exultant curve on her lips.

The florist had observed this scene, quizzical. There was something entirely amiss about everything and everyone involved, but he knew to keep judgement. "Will that be all, my lord?" he politely asked the young nobleman.

Terry had not felt safe until he was certain she was out of eyesight. "No, in fact…but I am afraid you will not have what I want…more of those Sweet Candy roses."

The florists' eye twinkled "As it turns out, my lord…I do have a few left…I will arrange them for your right now, if you wish…"

Terry was relieved. "Please do so, my good man!"

**********

"Cousin, I was not expecting you…." Elizabeth called out levelly, coming into the sitting room where Eliza was waiting.

"Oh, I was just out for a brisk walk…you never guess whom I ran into?" Eliza purred nonchalantly.

Elizabeth's questioning eyes drew a blank stare.

"Why, your comely fiancé! He was out buying you a bouquet. He must be really be feeling sorry for making you upset! Since I was around, I told him I'd personally deliver them to you…so here you go, from your dearest!" Eliza opened the box and plopped the bouquet gracelessly on her cousins' lap.

Elizabeth tried hard to stop her mouth from quivering..."But…But…" she blurted…"why would he have you deliver them to me…and…" she unwrapped the tissue and gave out a small gasp.

"Oh, something the matter?" Eliza played dumb.

"Oh, Eliza…these are WHITE roses…why would my fiancé send me white roses?" she sounded crestfallen.

"Didn't you get a small nosegay of red ones last time you were at the zoo?" Eliza went in for the kill.

Elizabeth Barrington's eyes widened. "Hush! Eliza…oh dear…how do you know about that?"

Eliza's 'innocently' replied "Oh my dear, I didn't…when I came in that night for your fitting I saw the nosegay in your private washroom when I went to primp my hair…you had told me you had been to the zoo earlier, remember?"

Elizabeth covered her mouth with her ringed finger, unable to utter a word. "Don't worry, cousin," Eliza said sweetly, putting her arm on her shoulder to give her 'confidence'. "I can keep your secret…but do you really want to give up the love from your darling zookeeper for that sour Grandchester?"

**********

Candy had been nervously watching the grandfather clock in Eleanor Baker's dining room. Terry was late! She felt the dread in her heart that he would not come at all. Eleanor and her guests had been merry and jolly in the drawing room, having libations and small bites to whet their appetites. A warm smell of roasting turkey had permeated the house and everyone was eager to start dinner. So they had just sat down to start, her heart having sunk with finality. The first course of oyster soup went by, followed by round of toasts. Then she heard the front door bell ring anxiously. "If you will excuse me, I think my guest finally arrived!" she said, shooting out of her chair. Her slippered feet padded anticipatingly across the marble inlay and she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, I'm terribly late…" Terrence apologized, although her relieved smile warmed his heart tenderly. He took her hand and kissed it gently. He unbuttoned his overcoat.

"You are here now…at least you will get to have the main course…" she said, closing the door.

"Candice…" he asked in a small voice before she took his wraps. He was hiding the bouquet box inside the coat held down by his right arm.

"Yes?" she inquired, wondering. His eyes looked at her in such a way that she felt herself blush.

"I know I'm full of some errant snowflakes, but…can you come here?" he asked earnestly, although he knew it was a bold request.

She came closer, curious. She felt his arms go around her and she was drawn into his embrace. Her heart pounded as she marveled how well they fit into the other. He felt manly and solid and as always smelled wonderful…then she caught sight of the white box.

"This is the reason why I'm late…I wanted to bring you some roses…" he confessed, his smile loving.

"Roses, in November?" Candy gushed, touched. "Oh how loverly!" she took the box, opened it and marveled at the bouquet. "These smell wonderful!! How, I hope they weren't too dear…"

"I actually thought of another arrangement but did not want to appear to be too brash…especially with the fine mess I've made …I hope you believe me when I say that I am not playing with you, that my feelings are real and true…" he declared.

He was surprised at the quick peck on his lips from her. "I believe you! Now, let's go to dinner, we are late as it is!" she led him towards the dining room, which was fantastically alit for the evening and the table beautifully set. A massive horn-a-plenty anchored the center and some of the other guests were eagerly eating some of the prized grapes.

Candice introduced Terrence and he was heartily received. "What are we celebrating, anyway?" he asked under his voice as they moved to their chairs.

"Oh, it's an American holiday called Thanksgiving…by the way, where is Miss Baker?" Candy asked.

"Oh, she went to help the butler with the turkey…apparently it's a massive beast and she wanted to make sure it came out perfectly…" a guest replied.

_American? Miss Baker? _Terrence suddenly felt the blood in his veins thin.

Suddenly, the swinging door that separated the dining room from the kitchen swooped open, and the chic figure of Eleanor Baker, world reknown stage actress, stood there, proudly bearing the allegorical turkey.

Two pairs of deep sapphire eyes locked in supreme astonishment.

"Oh, by God Almighty!" the hostess cried, as the beautifully browned and roast bird crashed onto the floor, the heavy silver tray landing with a stunned clang on the parquet.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6  
"Reconciliations"**_

The butler ran to pick up the big bird on the floor as fast as he could and put it on the silver tray. Eleonor's face was pale as a ghost's.

- Terry! She said

Terry couldn't believe he was in the same room as the woman who gave birth to him and coldly abandoned him, for her precious career. He was very angry. He turned to Candy:

- Is this some kind of joke? He asked her

- What's going on? How do you know Miss Baker? Said Candy

- As if you don't know! You lured me in here to see her! Well I'm not staying! I thought I could trust you Candy! How could you do this to me? How could you lie to me like that!?

- I have no idea what you're talking about! And don't call me a liar! I'm not the one who pretended to be the cook's son! Said Candy

- Terrence, said Eleonor

- You shut up! He said up, I'm not talking to you!

- Terry why are you being rude to Miss Baker like that?! I thought you were the son of a Duke with the best education…

- Candy, said Eleonor, it's ok… I'm his mother…

- You're not my mother! You're nothing to me!!!!

An astonished Candy looked at the very angry young man and she could barely recognise the young man she had fallen in love with. He was hurt and he wanted to hurt his mother back.

Terry was so upset, he turned around to leave…

- Terry! Wait! Please, I beg you! Said Eleonor in tears, don't go… please stay…

But Terry was already in the hallway, and then at the door, he took his coat to leave…

Candy still surprised by the events, ran to Eleonor.

- Are you all right, Miss Baker?

- I'm fine Candy

- I'm so sorry, I had no idea...

- It's not your fault

- I'm going to go talk to him

- No, let him be, he's upset with me

- That doesn't give him the right to be rude to you like that! You're his mother, you gave birth to him!!! Said Candy, I'll be right back…

- You don't know the whole story…

- All I know it's that you have to honour your mother and father…, said Candy leaving

She ran to the hallway, grabbed her coat and rushed outside. She looked on both side of the street and she saw thatTerry was walking towards the park.

- TERRY! TERRY! WAIT!!!! She yelled catching up with him

Terry was still walking, not turning around.

- Terry!!! She said touching his arm, you could at least answer me!!!! Terry!!!! I'm sorry, I had no idea!

Terry finally stopped. Candy was talking to him and he was calming down, just by hearing her voice. He turned around and looked at her. She was sincere, how could he doubt her?

- You really didn't know?

- I swear to you…

- I'm sorry for getting angry at you, then…

- Apology accepted… but…

- What?

- I don't care what your relationship with your mother is, you don't talk to your mother like that, period!

- She abandoned me for her career...

- She's here now… she told me she had a mission, you are her mission

- Her mission to what? To hurt me again?

- Terry…

- You don't know how it is, your mother didn't abandoned you!

- That's where you're wrong… I was abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage, with Annie… I've never met my mother…

- Oh, I'm sorry…

- Thanks… and I have to say, I would do anything to have my mother with me, so I could talk to her, confide in her, hug her…

- Candy…

- Terry, please…I've worked with your mother all these weeks… I don't know anything about her past, but I know she's one of the nicest woman I've ever known…whatever she did in the past with you, she's very sorry… she's your family Terry… Come and have dinner with us… you could ask her everything you want. I wish I could see my mother and ask her why I was abandoned… You're very lucky to have a father and a mother who love you. Count your blessings. This is the day to say thank you at Thanksgiving, right? Please come back with me…

Terry looked at Candy. He was boiling with rage. After all these years of thinking that his father wouldn't marry his mother because of stupid society rules, then his father telling him she didn't want him… His stepmother didn't want him, she made sure he knew it ever since he was little. So he was angry at his mother, for choosing her career over him… for allowing that monster his father had married to treat him like dirt… But he looked into Candy's eyes and for some reason, those emerald eyes were calming him…like a soothing cream on pain.

- I'm not promising you anything, said Terry

- Just come and have dinner with us, then you can talk to your mother, or not… it's up to you and only you…

- Let's go, he said taking her hand

They walked back to Eleonor's house. They got in, took off their coats and went straight to the dining room. It was very big, with a very big table and a very big mirror on the wall. Candy sat beside Eleonor and Terry sat beside her. Eleonor looked at Candy and Terry with love, her happiness was showing in her beautiful blue eyes. Eleonor started by telling the Thanksgiving history in short, then, she said grace.

- Lord Jesus, bless this food, bless those who made it and may you give bread to those who need it. Now each of us are going to say what they're thankful for this year…Candy?

- I'm thankful I'm in good health and for my friends who are really my family, since I don't have one

Candy looked at Terry.

- I'm thankful to be here with you. he said…

The others continued the round and finally Eleonor said.

- I thankful for this beautiful day, to be surrounded by my friends and for my son being here with me…

They had dinner and they talked about everything and nothing. Terry wasn't looking at his mother, he was avoiding her eyes. After dessert, he and Eleonor went to her study to talk. There was a fireplace, they sat in front of it and they talked for hours.

- Terry, my son, she said I've never abandoned you… your father took you away saying that you were his first born, you were going inherit his title and that you needed to get the proper education…

- Why didn't he just marry you?

- Because of some society rule he was faithful to…I stayed away all these years so I wouldn't upset your world, you father told me you call his wife "mother"

- Oh my God! Said Terry, that woman was not my mother and she made me feel it every time she could… which means all the time!!! I thought I had done something to make her mad to make her hate me… until one day she couldn't take it anymore and she just blurred out that she was not my mother, I was not her son, I was a bastard child… I went to ask dad what that was about… I don't think I've ever seen him so angry at his wife… that's why I came to America to you and you just sent me away…

- Terry, you left too fast… I was just in shock to see you so big in front of me, when your father took you, you were a baby… I had a grown man in front of me…I was overwhelmed, I said those words, but I didn't want you to leave baby, I wanted you to stay with me, talk to me… you came to look for me on the other side of the Atlantic…it means you really needed your mother… I'm sorry you left like that, I called you back but you wouldn't come back… My work schedule was heavy, I could only free myself during the summer, that's when I came to Scotland and you rejected me. So I decided to stay here, and find a way to talk to you… you're my son and I love  
you…

Terry looked at her. He approached her and he hugged her hard. He could feel the motherly love he never felt with his father's wife, and it felt so good.

- I love you too mum, said Terry moved to tears

- Oh my baby! You have no idea how happy you made me

- I think I do, said Terry. By the way, I found an old book on Shakespeare in the castle of Scotland, it had your name

- It must have been one of my old books I forgot over there

- I was reading it and you underlined some of the text, I felt like you were there with me… yet, I still rejected you when you came... I was so angry. I hated actors altogether…

- Why? Because of me?

- Father said you abandoned me for your career…and…

- And?

- I've always felt attracted to the theatre…

- You wanted to become an actor? Said Eleonor stunned, oh Terry!

- But I rejected it, because of you…

- Oh my God! I'm so sorry…

- It's not your fault, father should've married you, he got you pregnant…

- Well maybe I should've waited before giving myself to anyone, to be married first…

- If you had, I wouldn't be here, said Terry smiling, and I'm glad I'm here!

- Thank you Terry!!! She said hugging him

They talked until very late at night. Terry had to go back home. Candy was ready to go to bed. She walked Terry to the door with his mother.

- Candy, said Terry, I'm sorry we didn't get to talk

- It's ok, Terry, you and your mother needed to talk…

- I can come back tomorrow, said Terry I really need to explain…

- All right, said Candy, you can come around 5 pm, when your mother leaves for the theatre

- Or, said Eleonor, you can come and have lunch with us and talk to Candy while I take my afternoon nap, said Eleonor

- I like that's better, said Terry smiling, thank you mum…

- Anytime…, good night baby

- Good night mum

She hugged her son and left him alone with Candy. They looked at each other.

- I missed you he said

- I missed you too…

- I'm sorry for how you found out…

- Tomorrow Terry… we'll talk tomorrow

- All right. I have to run, he said

Terry left before he gave in to the desire to kiss Candy on the lips. He has seen her, he had seen his mother, he felt light like a feather… and he had the best night sleep he had had in days.

Candy in her bed was thinking about Terry. He was an aristocrat, she was a commoner, he was already engaged to be married… and she was madly in love with him. Life was so unfair…

The next morning, while he was having breakfast with his father and his stepmother, when the butler announced that he had a phone call from Miss Elizabeth. Terry excused himself and left the dining room to go pick up the phone.

- Hello

- Terry! Finally you took my call! Said Elizabeth

- Did your cousin give you my flowers?

- Yes, I got the white roses… but I was expecting red roses…

"_That's because those flowers weren't for you," thought Terry_

- I thought the white rose were pretty…, said Terry

- White doesn't show your passion, said Elizabeth

- I wasn't trying to show you passion, it was just to say hello…

- "Hello"? Said Elizabeth

Terry really didn't know what to tell her anymore, his mind was with Candy.

- Elizabeth, I'm happy you got the roses fine, I will call you later… good day.

He hung up the phone before she could reply.

Elizabeth looked at the phone surprised. This arranged marriage is not on the right track. She had hoped that Terrence would at least be friendly with her, not that rude. She thought about another man who treated her like a princess…

"_What if I don't become a duchess?" She thought, that's nonsense! I can't tell my parents that I have a thing for my zookeeper… they're going to have a heart attack!"_

**********

Lunch time couldn't come fast enough for Terry. He bought some orchids for his mother and some dark pink roses for Candy. He walked to his mother's townhouse… not knowing a woman was following him.

He found them in the dining room.

- Sorry I'm late, said Terry

- It's ok, said his mother

Terry gave her the flowers.

- Orchids, thank you Terry

- And these are for you, said Terry giving Candy her dark pink roses

- Another bouquet of roses...

- To thank you for convincing me to talk to my mother, said Terry

- Dark pink roses-thankfulness, said Eleonor

- Thank you, said Candy

He had lunch with is mother and Candy and then, Eleonor stood up to go take her nap…

- Well I'm going to rest in my room, she said

- All right mum…

- See you later Miss Baker, said Candy

Terry was finally alone with Candy. They went to the study, where he was with his mother the night before.

- I'm listening, said Candy

- Candy… when I went to the ice rink with Tom, I met you and I thought I wouldn't see you anymore, so Tom's little joke, making me the cook's son, was only so you wouldn't feel weird in my presence… then there was the Butler's Ball…I thought you weren't going to be there, but you were and I couldn't stay away from because I fell in love with you… I think it started from the moment I met you…Tom was reminding me that I was engaged, that I should leave you alone, but I just couldn't. My feelings for you were too strong…Then you found out about me and Elizabeth

- Terry I fell in love with you too, despite our rocky first meeting, but I thought you were one of us, you're not… you're from the upper class, the son of the duke, you go to Buckingham Palace and get invited by the queen…the only chance I would have to get to Buckingham Palace is as a seamstress aid…and even for that the chances of that happening are from slim to none…

- What are you saying?

- That you need to do your duty and marry your fiancée

- Candy, I love you… and only you. I don't care about the titles of nobility…I want to be with you…

- Terry, I don't want you to be angry with your father..

- My father is going to be angry at me anyway, when he finds out that I've reconcile with my mother…

- Terry, you still have a fiancée …

Terry understood that he had to clean up his mess and break up his engagement with Elizabeth… But before that, the most important, was talking to his father and telling him that he not only reconciled with his mother, but he wanted to break up with Elizabeth and marry Candy, and he was interested in being an actor…. That would be a lot for the duke to take in.

- All right, he said, let's make a little truce… When I come to see you here, let's leave my life at the door, and just be Candy and  
Terry…

Candy looked at him… She loved him so much, so she said:

- Fine, in this house, we can be just Candy and Terry… for how long?

- Until I fix everything…, he said

She walked him to the door.

- Tell mum I said good bye…, said Terry

- All right…, said Candy

- Can I kiss you?

- Yes…

He opened the door and he kissed her on the lips. When he stopped to leave, she said:

- Thank you for the white roses…

- You're welcome, it's a special brand named "Sweet Candy"

- Really ?

- Yes, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met…

- And for the pink roses…

- To thank you …

- Yes…I like it that you know what a man says by the colour of the roses he gives you…

Terry kissed her on the lips again.

- I'll come and see you tomorrow, I love you

- I love you too…

- Bye Terry…

- Bye Candy

Terry walked away and Candy was looking at him. Eleonor arrived and looked at him go. Then they closed the door.

Eliza didn't miss the scene and she heard every word.

"_This is too good to be true! Terrence is in love with seamstress aide! Wait until I tell Elizabeth!" She thought._

Eliza never thought that all her spying would produce this bombshell.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7  
"Winds of Change"**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

Eliza went back to her house and she found that her family was leaving for Scotland for a few days.

- Eliza, said her mother, your luggage is packed, we're going to Scotland

- Why? Said Eliza

- Your grandmother is on her death bed, said her father

- Oh… right.

Grandmother Reagan was very very rich and she might leave a little fortune to each of the grandchildren. Eliza had to put her plans to drop the bombshell on Elizabeth later.

**********

Terry continued going at Eleonor's to spend time with her and Candy.

Elizabeth went to see Albert one evening, because she was feeling depressed. The zoo was closing and she met him at the door.

- Albert…, she called

He turned around and looked at the beautiful young girl.

- Elizabeth? What are you doing here? I thought you said that we shouldn't see each other anymore, because of your family obligations

- Yes, an arranged marriage… I thought I could make it work, but my fiancée is neglecting me…

- So you thought you could come back to good old me? Thanks but I don't appreciate being second best…, said Albert dryly

- Albert, please, I'm sorry…, I need a friend…please

Albert looked at her. He felt sorry for her. He really looked a little lost.

- All right, he said, I was going back home to a quiet evening, but I guess with you it's going to be anything, but…

- Thank you, so much Albert

Albert stopped a carriage and they both got in. They were talking and they were riding, and it took a long time…Elizabeth didn't realise they were in the rich part of town, in front of a castle. Elizabeth looked at Albert with his beard dark glasses and his simple coat.

- Albert, what are we doing here? Do you have someone to see?

- Come with me, Elizabeth, said Albert

- All right

They got off the carriage and Albert walked to the big door, followed by Elizabeth. To her big surprise, he opened the door himself with the key and they got in.

"_He's probably working here as keeper of something, but why didn't he use the service door?" She thought_

He took her to a living room with a big fireplace. It was beautiful, warm and cozy.

- Please have a sit, said Albert, I will be back in a few minutes

- All right

Elizabeth was looking around everything was expensive, luxury. The paintings on the wall were from famous painters…The carpet on the floor…

- Oh my God, whose house is this? She said out loud

A maid entered the living room with some tea on a tray, with some cookies. She served Elizabeth a cup and she left. Elizabeth looked at the porcelain of the cups, the spoon, everything in the castle breathe money… She ate some cookies, they were delicious.

Someone came into the living room, a man; he was blond, very good looking with blue eyes, wearing a black suit, a white shirt and smelling very good. Elizabeth stood up, confused

- Good evening sir, I'm waiting for Albert

The man looked at her; he approached her, took her hand, kisses it and said:

- Lord William Andrew, Miss…?

- Barrington, Elizabeth Barrington…, she said mesmerised

- Please, sit down and finish your tea …

- Albert, is taking too long, maybe I should be leaving, I don't want to disturb your evening…, said Elizabeth walking to the living room door

- No, please, don't go… stay and talk to me.

- But…

- Please… what brings you here?

- I wanted to talk to Albert about some things …

- Why don't you talk to me …

- You? But I don't know you…

- You know my name, I know yours, to me, we know each other…

Elizabeth was a little confused. Who was this handsome man?

- Well, my parents arranged for me to marry the son of the duke of Grandchester, but I think he's not interested in me…

- Why would you say that?

- He was to a charity ball, the Butler's Ball his father sponsored and he was with this girl, who is the aid of my seamstress , they had their picture in the paper…so I arranged for him to come when she was there…

- Then what happened?

- He came saw the girl… and I hate to say it, the expression on his face, the way he was looking at her…it was like he cared for this girl… he never looked at me like that

- But you said the marriage is an arranged one…

- Yes, but I was hoping… anyway, I'm not blameless, I have a thing for my friend Albert, he works at the zoo and he loves animals,  
he's very nice…

- Do you have feelings for this Albert?

- I know I think about him when I wake up and before I go to bed…

Elizabeth blushed all of a sudden.

- Why am I telling you all this?

- Because you need to confide in someone, and I'm here

- Where is Albert?

- Forget about him for the moment..., he said softly

He approached her on the couch they were sitting on.

- How are you feeling now…?

- Relieved, because I talked to you…

- I'm glad to hear that, he said touching his face…

- If my parents found out that I was in love with a zookeeper…they would go ballistic

- But if you're happy with your zookeeper…, he said approaching his face to hers…

Elizabeth was frozen on the spot. William was approaching his face to hers and their lips were welded. She put her arms around his neck and he held her closer to him. They kissed for a while, their tongues searching and caressing each other, it was so good. They didn't want to stop…. When they finally did…

- Albert…, she said

- Yes, he said

- Oh my God! But…

- Can we talk later? I just want to kiss you some more for now

- Ok, she said, smiling

They were kissing some more, when they were interrupted:

- Daddy! Dinner is served! Oh… sorry

The couple stopped and they looked at the little girl that had just came in. She was tanned and she had black hair, all braided in one. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress.

- Come in Seema, he said, this is my friend, Elizabeth, my dear, this is my daughter, Seema

Elizabeth was surprised at first, then she smiled to the little girl.

- Hello Seema, she said

- Hello, said the little girl

- We'll be right there…

- All right, she said leaving the room

Elizabeth looked at him.

- William, William, why is that name so familiar? Oh yes! You're the eccentric Lord that goes around the world searching for  
adventures…

- Yes, and I love to work too…

- I know that…you put on a disguise…

- I like to be unnoticed, while I'm here where people know me…

- That's wise…

- When I was in India, I befriended Seema, she had no family, she was living in the street, so I took her in and adopted her…

- You've got a kind heart, she said smiling

- Would you care to have dinner with us?

- I'd be delighted, she said

Elizabeth had dinner had dinner with Lord William Albert Andrew, the adventurer. She thought she had fallen for a zookeeper, when she actually hit the jackpot! Now, all she had to do is tell her parents… but not before William tells her what his intentions are towards  
her…

**********

The Duke of Grandchester, got a report one day that his son, Terrence was seen regularly going into a townhouse and Cherry Tree Lane, every single day, and that he would spend the day there. He had received word from his spies. He was wondering whose house it was. Probably a brothel! There was no arm, if his wanted to have a little experience before he gets married. But something was telling him there was more to it. The spies were not sure, but they told the duke that Terrence was in love with the daughter of the woman the house belonged to.

- What? Are you sure? He asked

- He was seen kissing the young lady several time, Your Grace

- Kissing a young lady? Said the Duke, thank you. I'll take it from here.

- Good day sir.

The Duke took his car and a driver and they went to 17 Cherry Tree Lane. He walked to the door and rang. A butler opened the door.

- May I help you sir? He said

- I would like to speak to my son, I know he's here…

- Your son?

- Terrence Grandchester…

- Master Terrence? Certainly, follow me…

The duke followed the butler to a living room, where Candy, Terry and Eleonor were playing cards and laughing out loud.

The duke saw Eleonor and he got very angry. Before the butler could announce him, the duke yelled

- What the bloody hell is going on in here???

Candy, Terry and Eleonor turned around stunned.

- Father! Said Terry

- Richard! Said Eleonor

- What on earth are you doing here Eleonor???!!!! How dare you come here and disrupt my son's life?

He looked at Candy and said:

- You must be the young lady my son's in love with, but you can't be Eleonor's daughter, unless my son is committing the unforgivable mortal sin…

- Richard, said Eleonor, calm down

- What are you doing here Eleonor? Said the duke

- I live here now, she said

- Why? What happened to Broadway, your career?

- My son is more important…

- Isn't it a little late for your maternal instinct to surface? Said the duke

- Richard, I'm the actor here, not you!!! Would you stop pretending I didn't want my baby? You took him away from me! Only to have your lovely wife treat him like crap! I wasn't tired of my baby, I wanted him to stay with me…

- Would you stop spreading lies to our son?

- I'm not lying! Said Eleonor upset

- She's right, she's not lying, said Terry, I remember being little and being on a boat and a woman running on the harbour calling my name… it was mum. You took me away, when I started to ask questions… I had a mother father, why did you take me away? Your wife was and is still a monster to me… I was only a little boy, I needed my mum!

- Well you're not a little boy anymore! You're a grown man…

- Well this grown man, never had motherly love… I need my mother, father…

- This is nonsense! Said the duke

- Richard, give it up! I'm here to stay. I want to be with my son… I miss him too much…

The duke looked at mother and son, they were together, he couldn't separate them. His wife was kind of a monster with Terry… so to make up for separating them he said:

- I guess if you see your mother, it couldn't be that bad, said the duke

- Thank you father, said Terry smiling

Eleonor looked at him.

- I'm not sure I should thank you for something that should've been natural: I should've raised my son and show him love. That woman you call your wife might have scared him for life! But thank you anyway, Richard

- Fine… about this young lady, said the duke

- Her name is Candy, father

- Are you involved with her?

Terry approached Candy and took her hand.

- I'm in love with her…

- Terrence, don't make the same mistake I did… I was with your mother knowing I would never marry her… there are rules in society…I arranged a marriage with the Barrington's daughter to make you look better…

- Because I'm a bastard, right? Said Terry bitter

- Don't talk like that, said his father, you're my eldest and only son, you're going to inherit my title someday…

- Father…

Candy was upset, she let go of Terry's hand.

- I'm sorry, she said I need to go see if they need me in the kitchen

She almost ran out of there.

- Candy! Said Terry

But Candy was gone.

- You didn't need to do this now in front of her! Terry told his father

- She needs to know the truth

- She knows the truth, you didn't need to rub it on he face

- So we agree… you're going to marry the Barrington's daughter…

Terry was thinking about something. What if he talked to Elizabeth? Maybe she could call off the wedding? Before telling his father, he had to talk to Elizabeth first, he owed her that much. So he let his father believe he agreed with him.

- Sure father, said Terrence

- Great! We're going to have a reception for your official engagement…

- Can I invite mum? Said Terry

- Do I have the choice?

- No, said Terry

- I thought so…Well I'm going to leave you now. I'll see you later Terrence… Good bye Eleonor

- Bye Richard

- Bye father

The duke left. Eleonor looked at Terry.

- You're going to go through with the engagement? Asked his mother

- For now? Yes…

- What about Candy?

- Mum. I need to do what father says, for now… and marry the Barrington's daughter… it's what Candy wants… It's my duty…

He couldn't let his mother in, in his plans… He went to get Candy in the kitchen.

- My father's gone, he said

- I'm sorry I left like that, but I couldn't hear anymore… I can't be part of your world Terry

- Candy please…

- You know I'm right…

- I left my life at the door remember? Let's go in the study…

He took her to the study; they sat on the couch watching the flames burn. He took her in his arms.

- This is the end, right? Said Candy sadly

- Candy…

- You have a duty, Terry…

- I know…

Terry had no intentions of going through with his father's plans, but he didn't want to say anything, he wanted to surprise Candy in the end… So he made her think that was going to obey his father's orders.

- But I love you Candy, more than anything

- I love you too… but things are what they are…

He kissed her on the lips. For Candy, it was a goodbye kiss… She was crying.

- Don't cry Freckles, he said, please…

- I can't help it… I'll walk you to the door…

They kissed again at the door.

- Good bye Candy, said Terry

- Good bye Terry

- Tell my mum I had to leave…

Candy went to cry in her room. She was heartbroken. After Eleonor left for the theatre, Annie came to see her all excited.

- Candy!!! I have wonderful news!

- What?

- I got an internship in Paris, with one of the biggest name in high fashion

- That's wonderful!

- But I have to leave before Christmas

- Oh…

- Would like to come with me? With everything that happened with Terry, you need a change of scenery…

- Paris?

- Why not? You can come back if you don't like it…

- I need to leave, so Terry won't have to make a choice…He's got his duty, without me…his life will be back to normal. I was just a bump on the road…

- I'm so sorry about that…

- Thanks. Paris? Isn't that where that dandy boy of yours went?

- Yes…

- Now I get why you're so excited!

- It had nothing to do with him!

- Yeah right! And I'm the queen of England! Said Candy laughing

The two girls started preparing for their trip to Paris. Eleonor was sorry to see Candy leave, but she told her she could come back when she wanted, she would always have a job for her.

**********

Eliza, came back from Scotland after her grandmother's funeral. She was upset because she didn't get any money from her. Maybe the old woman saw how cold her granddaughter was with her. She went straight to Elizabeth to tell her what she knew about Terry… Elizabeth said to herself, that if she had heard the news before she and William had gotten closer, she would've been upset, now, she didn't mind. She realised how her cousin wanted to hurt her!

- Eliza darling, said Elizabeth, I don't recall asking you to tail my fiancé…

- But dear cousin, I don't want you to be blindsided, when Terrence dumps you…

- Really? I bet you're waiting for that to happen, so you can jump on him, but if he's in love with Candy, like you said, he's not in love with you then… so you're wasting your time...

- Why aren't you more upset? Is it because of your zookeeper?

- We are not having this conversation!

- What are you seeing in him?

- Did your grandmother leave you anything? Said Elizabeth to change the conversation knowing that Eliza didn't get a penny…

- That old bat was mean! Said Eliza sulking

- Are you sure you weren't too mean with her, so she conveniently "forgot" about you in her will?

- What's wrong with you? When did this become about me? Your fiancé is about to dump you!

- I heard you the first time, thank you dear cousin. Now if you'll excuse me, I actually have a last fitting for my wedding dress…

Eliza was politely dismissed; a little puzzled by her cousin's attitude. She was walking to the door, when she heard.

- By the way, the engagement party is on the 23rd at the Grandchester's, if you're interested

Eliza left, angry without replying. She met Annie at the door, without Candy and she gave her the evil eye.

Annie was in fact working overtime to finish all the dresses of her customers, so she could leave for France, on the 23rd. the same day as the engagement party. They will be leaving early in the afternoon; just to be sure they won't miss the boat that will be leaving in the evening.

Elizabeth was on cloud nine. William had asked for her hand in marriage and she had said yes. She will just need to speak to Terry. Something told her that Terry was not going to be upset at all.

Terry wanted to speak to Elizabeth, but he couldn't get a hold of her. She was spending all of her free time with Lord William Albert Andrew, the eccentric adventurer… I guess he will have to wait and talk to her at their engagement party…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8  
"Towards the Horizon"**_

_**By CCLady Gato  
**_

Grandchester House in the titled Belgravia district of London had never shone as it did the evening of the engagement party. Even the Prince of Wales himself would grace the evening celebrating the upcoming nuptials of two of the exalted heirs of British Nobility, Terrence Graeme Grantchester and Elizabeth Barrington.

Yet as he tightened the French silk of his white Charvet bow tie, Terrence felt as if he was styling his own noose. He had to, must talk to Elizabeth this evening, despite the reason occasion. He just had to. He looked at the young comely man in the mirror as he went about tying the bow tie dispassionately, the emptiness of his impeding nuptials with Elizabeth coloring the leaden shade in his eyes. No, only the promise of fulfillment with Candice White propelled him. But only he could make that promise a true reality.

**********

Elizabeth Barrington tried not to chew her lower lip in nervousness as she greeted guests with Terrence at their engagement party. There was an uneasy complicity between them, as they thanked the guests that heartily congratulated them. They each knew they were uttering lies to the faces that wished them happy endings and wonderful forthcomings.

"Ah good show, eh? I'm most moved," the Prince of Wales had said, as he took Elizabeth's hand and deposited a proper handkuss on the tightly gloved hand. She had slightly blushed, whilst Terrence had imperceptibly brooded. "Grandchester, you old skote, I never thought you would be tamed by likes of Elizabeth Barrington" he had said to the groom.

"Indeed, Sir, I am quite bemused myself…" Terrence had indicated with a slight bow to his cousin second time removed. He had to talk to Elizabeth, the sooner the better. The sham could not continue.

Once the Prince of Wales had arrived, it signaled that the engagement party was officially underway. The gathering had assembled in the drawing room, engaged in small talk and small bites prior to the victuals. Terrence purchased his opportunity and in a low voice, asked Elizabeth to come with him to the study. She had been somewhat demure during the evening, and did not seem too disturbed with his request. They were about to depart from the receiving line when the announcement was made:

"Sir William Albert Andrew, Marquess of Cumberland!"

Elizabeth had blushed furiously…her Albert was here? She had been on edge all night.

William Albert Andrew had strode in confidently, wearing the tartan of the Ancestral Andrew clan of Scotland, albeit their Cumberland English title gave them the rank that merited the raised eyebrows at the gathering upon the recent turn of events.

Cecil, the head butler was busy with the bottle of Louis Roderer, had been primed to pop the bottle open at the Duke of Granchester's pronouncement "and now,my dear friends, it gives me great pleasure to announce…" yet he was cut off midsentencee by "that I intend to marry Miss Elizabeth Barrington and make her my own bride… by the blonde, longhair Andrew interloper. The cork had popped as planned, landing into the surprised hands of Terrence and the subsequent gush of bubbly had baptized the sullen Duke of Grandchester amongst the surprised gathering, including the Prince of Wales who had burbled, "Jolly good! Pass the bubbly,eh?"

**********

Richard furiously paced the parquet of his study. His only son observed him, unsettled and discomfited.

"Are you to say that Elizabeth had been in concert with William Andrew all this time?" He crossly asked. The evening had been ruined upon the eccentric aristocrat's declaration of intent. Lady Barrington had fainted upon William's declaration and an uneasy silence had befallen the revelers.

"I am quite surprised at this turn of events, Father, yet I only wish Elizabeth's happiness…" Terrence murmured, hoping to extricate himself, secretly relieved that his culpability in not corresponding to Elizabeth was not entirely reprehensible. In fact, he was darn glad!

"Oh, but of course you would!!" the Duke snarled, incensed. The catastrophe of the evening was compounding in his psyche. "Given your own recent proclivities!"

"I refuse to live my life as you did, Father!!" the younger Grandchester growled defensively, fed up.

"'Tis bad enough that I have been grievously embarrassed in my very own home, but you…you!" Richard accused seethingly, the remnant humilation of the evening having singed thoroughly...he would not feel the end of it, for some time.

"If Elizabeth loves and is corresponded in that love, I'm not one to stand in crosshairs by it!! I choose to follow mine own heart's desire!" Terrence avowed furiously.

"Terrence if you dare not follow what your duty dictaminates to you and defend the coventants I have set for you, then…then…" Richard menaced, slamming his hand on his bureau.

"Father, I don't care anymore…I don't ascribe to this gross hypocrisy any longer…nothing of what you offer me can dissuade me any further; I will marry and love Candice, come hell or high water!"

"Then come hell then, for I forbid you to selfishly seek your own desires!!! If you pass the front door following your foolhardly mind, then God as my witness, I'll disown you!!"

"Disown me then! This life would only stifle me! I am going to pursue my own bliss father, I care not to be called Grandchester!" Terrence strode out of Grandchester House, and did not look back.

**********

Candy had boarded the _Maid of the Channel _with trepidation. Even as Annie had merrily embarked on this journey to Paris, Candy was increasingly unsure. At some deep level, she felt, this was all wrong…it was as she was escaping something she did not need to leave behind. She had never been a coward. When last call aboard was made , she turned to Annie and declared "Oh, Annie, to leave England now…I feel as if I'm leaving my very soul behind…"

"Cheer up, Candy....after all you have been through, this change of scenery will do you good...besides Paris is the City of Love!" Annie had declared.

**********

He had pulled the bell, his heart racing out of his chest. "Miss Candy….I need to speak with her…" he asked, restraining himself, when the door had been opened.

"Master Grandchester, Miss Candy left to embark the the Maid of Calais earlier today…." had been the terse reply.

_Calais! Was she leaving England_ _for France? Oh, Dear God…no!_

His dread impatience had carried him from London to the port of Southhampton. He had barely paid for his passage whilst he headed towards the berth where the ship left on its scheduled daily crossing across the Channel. He arrived only to see the stern of the vessel as it headed towards the horizon. He felt his whole life slide before him. "Candy!!! Don't go!! I love you!!!" he cried out, the dread hopelessness piercing his heart with finality.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9  
"All is not lost…"**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

Candy was back to London from Southampton, without her luggage. She had just enough money to go back to London. She had gotten off the boat at the last second, leaving everything she had with Annie.

"_Now I'm totally broke! What am I supposed to do? Maybe Miss Baker could take me back, if she hasn't replaced me yet… Terry must be engaged by now… oh my God, that hurts so much… I love him and he's marrying another girl… Maybe I should've stayed on the boat and go to Paris_ _and meet some French guy and marry him! Oh Terry! I love you so much!!!"_

She arrived at Eleonor's townhouse and she rang the door. The butler let her in.

- Miss Baker is not in…

- I know, it's her son's engagement party. Can I wait for her?

- Of course Candy…

Candy took her coat off and she went to the big living room and she saw the Christmas tree. They all had fun decorating it and the house too. It was Christmas time, family time and Eleonor was the only family she had. She took the bible and she started reading about the nativity story.

**********

Terry was coming back from Southampton, his heart in ashe. The boat was gone, Candy was gone… Life was not worth living anymore for him… He lashed out at his father… he won't be going back there anymore, so he went to his mother's townhouse… He was now going to live with her since he was now disowned by his father. When he thought about what happened. Lord William Albert Andrew, saved him from a loveless marriage… Elizabeth was fine… he was now available to be with Candy, but she had left London, probably to set him free… He should've told her what he was planning… He wanted to surprise her for Christmas. The surprise, backfired on him. Candy was on her way to Paris… Where in Paris? He might as well look for a needle in a haystack!

"_I'm so crazy about her, that's just what I might do…I'll go look for her in Paris! After Christmas, after the holidays I'm going to go look for my Candy!!!" he thought._

He was making plans for him to go to Paris, to look for the love of his life…

**********

Eleonor Baker was still at the party, very happy by the turns of events. The duke approached her:

- Are you happy with yourself?

- What did I do? She said

- Didn't you see our son leaving?

- I certainly didn't throw him out…

- You condone this kind of behaviour, don't you? Well I disown him!

- I think everybody heard you loud and clear the first time… I'm sorry it turned out this way. You have to say, the fiancée you picked for him found another love… it works out great for him, even you can't blame me for Elizabeth finding love with Lord Andrew!

- I wanted him to have his place in society…I only wanted what's best for him…

- Richard, what's best for him is to be with the woman he chose and love…Tell me the decision you made about us was the best you've ever done?

The duke remained silent. He had been indeed pretty unhappy ever since he left Eleonor to do his duty… But he had Terrence;  
Eleonor's son and he could her every time he looked at him. Maybe that's why he was so hard on him and sometimes so nice to his son, because of Eleonor…

Eleonor was looking at him.

- Terrence is going to follow his heart… I want him to be happy, not become an old grump like you!

A man approached them. Richard looked at the tall dark and handsome man, who was Eleonor's date.

- Eleonor, are you ready to go?

- Yes, in a minute, said Eleonor

Then she turned to Richard.

- Thank you for a very entertaining evening, Richard… I'll see you around…

Eleonor left with the man, letting the duke smell her beautiful perfume she left behind her.

The Barringtons were discussing with Elizabeth and William, they also left the party to continue the discussion at the Barrington's.

**********

Candy had dinner and she was waiting for Eleonor to come back to tell her she was back, and make sure it was still all right for her to live with her and continue her work. It was getting very late. She was dozing off, when she heard the front door and some steps coming to the living room. She stood up to meet her and she was frozen on the spot.

- Terry! She said smiling and running to him

Terry was looking at her like in a dream. He was sure she was on that boat… He ran to her and they hugged hard. They looked for each other's lips… the kiss was long and sweet. Tey didn't want to stop, fearing it was just a dream…

- Are you really here? He said

- Yes, she said, oh Terry!!!!

- I thought you were gone… I went to Southampton, I saw the boat leaving…

- You came after me? Oh my love! She said

- I love you Candy…

- I love you, she said kissing him again

- When I saw that boat leave, it was like my heart was living with it…I was finally free and you were gone

- What? You're free? Said Candy letting go of him, how?

- Well I was at the engagement party, I wanted to find a time to tell Elizabeth I couldn't go through with it…

- Was that your plan all along?

- Yes…

- Why didn't you tell me?

- I wanted to surprise you!!!

- Oh Terry!!!! She said hugging him, then what happened

- Well my father was about to announce my engagement to Elizabeth, when another man, Lord William Albert Andrew, stepped in to say that he was marrying Elizabeth!

- Oh my God!

- My father was flabbergasted! Elizabeth's mother fainted or almost, I was stunned and relieved… but my father disowned me

- Because you were coming after me, I'm so sorry…

- Money is not everything, I have you. We're going to survive this…I came here, they told me you were gone… I followed you and you know the rest…

- We found each other!

- Why did you get off the boat?

- I don't know…I didn't want to be far away from you, even if I thought you were marrying another woman… I wanted to see you when you come to see your mother even from afar and love you…

- Oh my love! He said hugging her, you won't have too… I'm all yours!!!

They were laughing and kissing and then he let go of her. He bent down on one knee and said:

- Candice White, will you marry me?

Candy had tears in her eyes and jumped on him. They both fell on the carpet…

- Yes, yes, yes!!!!! She said laughing

They were both laughing and they were kissing on the carpet… That's how Eleonor found them.

- Hello there! She said smiling

- Mum! Said Terry smiling and standing up with Candy

- Miss Baker, said Candy smiling

- Candy! You're back, said Eleonor hugging her

- Yes, I couldn't leave, said Candy hugging her back

- It's a good thing you didn't, said Terry because I'm free and clear to be with you now…

- Terry asked me to marry him, said Candy

- And she said yes, said Terry smiling

- Congratulations to the both of you! Said Eleonor

- What happened after I left? Asked Terry

- Well the Barringtons left to go talk in the privacy of their own home; I think the parents are going to be happy to have a Lord for son in law…

- I think so too, said Terry. I have to see that Lord to shake his hand… he saved me a painful conversation with Elizabeth…

- Well Elizabeth didn't seem surprised at all…, said Eleonor, I have the feeling she wanted to tell you the same thing…

- Well Lord Andrew saved us the trouble! God bless that man! Mum I want to marry Candy now…

- At this hour? She said

- No, but how about tomorrow?

- On Christmas Eve? Said Candy

- Yes, Christmas Eve, said Terry

- All right, said Eleonor, tomorrow it is!

The next day, the whole house was getting ready for the wedding. Candy wanted to buy something for Terry as a wedding present and Christmas gift at the same time. Eleonor called her in her room.

- You wanted to see me Miss Baker?

- Yes, come in Candy

Candy got in and she saw a beautiful wedding dress on a mannequin…

- What a beautiful dress!

- Annie left it for you…

- What? When?

- Before you left…

- But how did she…?

- She's your sister, I guess she knows you better than you know yourself. She had the feeling you were going to stay… with Terry. She knew how much you loved him…

- Oh… my God!

So Candy had a dress. Now she needed a present for Terry. She went shopping, she found the perfect gift.

It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling on London, slowly and gently covering it with its white coat. In a town house, a couple was getting ready to get married.

Eleonor had ordered a very big meal for the occasion and the staff in the kitchen were happy to comply. They were all invited with their family to celebrate the wedding and Christmas Eve with Eleonor Candy and Terry…

Eleonor's date from the night before was there, with a few colleagues from the theatre.

The priest was standing next to the Christmas tree in the living room. Terry, all dressed up, was standing next to him waiting for his bride. Candy arrived, dressed in white, with a veil covering her face…

The time came for the vows. Terry started.

- Candice, you are God's precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true and I worship you with my mind, body and soul. How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days. I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in your victories. May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore…

It was Candy's turn to reply, she had tears in her eyes:

- I, Candice, take you, Terrence, as the love of my life. I vow to be patient with you and the circumstances in our lives. I vow to be kind to all people we come across. I vow not to be boastful of our love or about our accomplishments. I promise to be proud of you, but not proud in love for though I will strive for perfection, I know I can never reach it. I promise not to be quick to anger, but to think before I speak and act. I vow not to keep a record of wrongs, but to always keep the happy memories alive. Through God, our love will never fail.

Candy was crying under her veil. When Terrence took it off to kiss her, he wiped her tears with his hands and leaned to kiss her, softly, and passionately. They were married, on Christmas Eve. The other kissed them to congratulate them. Then they had dinner, they danced. Candy was living a dream. She couldn't believe she was married to Terry… The newlyweds danced, they kissed, they couldn't get enough of each other…

Eleonor gave them a room. She was going to help them get on their feet. Candy was still wearing her wedding dress.

- Honey, she said I have a present for you…, said Candy giving him a little package

- Thank you darling, he said smiling

Terry opened the package and he saw a gold chain…

- It's for your watch, she said, your grandfather's watch you like so much…

Terry was speechless, he looked at the chain and he looked at his wife. Candy saw the look.

- Oh my God! He said

- What's the matter? You don't like it? We can go and exchange it, if you want…,said Candy

- No, that's not it… it's beautiful…, but didn't you say your money was gone with Annie? Where did you get the money to buy me this gold chain?

- Well I had something valuable I was able to sell…

- Valuable? Said Terry, oh my God! Candy! Take your veil off

Candy took her veil off, and Terry saw the short curls on her head. He opened his mouth.

- You sold your beautiful hair to buy me a gold chain? Oh Candy! Your beautiful hair!!! He said touching it gently…

- It's going to grow back, she said smiling, I wanted to buy you a present. And you're more valuable than my hair…

- Oh Candy!!!!

- What?

- Let me give you your gift…, he said giving her a little box

- Thank you honey…, she said smiling

Candy opened her present; it was a box with combs, for her hair. It was with beautiful with little diamonds, rubies…

- Oh my God! Said Candy, it's so beautiful…! But we'll have to wait until my hair grows back… but you can use my present…

Then she looked at Terry.

- You father cut you off financially… how did you buy the combs?

Terry was looking at her….

- Oh my God! Your watch!!! Your precious grandfather's gold watch! You sold it to buy my present?

- You're more valuable than my watch…

They looked at each other. They hugged.

- I love you Candy

- I love you Terry, she said crying of joy

They kissed, took their clothes off and consummated their marriage. Getting married to each other, was a beautiful present they gave to each other...

**********

Annie arrived fine in Paris, and she realized that the dandy she had a crush on was going to be her mentor. She was going to work with him closely and she was in seventh heaven. He even offered her a room in his big mansion. Tom, who stayed in London, moved on with another pretty seamstress.

Elizabeth and William were going to have a New Year's Eve wedding. Eliza couldn't believe her cousin's luck. She couldn't understand that Terrence left his father, gave up his inheritance to marry Candy!!! She, Eliza Reagan, would've been a great replacement for Elizabeth!

Eleonor was very happy to have her son with her. He was interested in the theatre and they were going to work together.

**********

Falling in love is easy, it's living happily ever after that's tricky. Candy and Terry are going to be fine, because they just shared the greatest of gift; the gift of love, on this Christmas Eve. All over the world, even when it's not Christmas, the gift of Love is shared and tonight on Christmas Eve the whole world glows with it.

_If you will come with me  
I will share with you my vision  
And maybe you will see  
The way your future will be  
When all my prayers come true  
You'll have peace and joy forever and ever more  
And one thing more for you  
Worth much more than any treasure  
May you have the pleasure of  
The precious gift of love_

_**THE END**_


End file.
